


For I Am Made Of Mortal Clay

by tielan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not dating; they're something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Am Made Of Mortal Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle (Dirty Dozen), to the prompt: _Batman/Wonder Woman, dating_.

They’re not dating. No dating for the Batman.

\--

“I can hear four separate machines,” Diana reports into her earpiece.

“They’re upping production,” growls Bruce. She thinks of him as Bruce although she makes sure not to call him that. He might have several identities, but he’s one man. “I count three in the break room.”

Diana counts heads. “Seventeen on the floor.” Her fists clench. “I could take them.”

“You could,” he agrees. “But we wouldn’t get the leaders.”

“And how many will die from the devices made tonight?”

“Fewer than would if we didn’t find the head of the serpent and crush it,” comes the response.

She can’t fault his reasoning, even though it goes against the grain to allow evil to remain one moment longer than is needful.

\--

On the other hand, if they’re not dating, then they’re going out every few nights, together - a standing appointment, all dressed up, and if the conversation isn’t exactly loverlike, it has its moments.

\--

The bodyguard is a meta, and nearly as strong as Clark. Unfortunately for him, he lacks even a fraction of Clark’s intelligence.

Diana is accustomed to fighting thinking opponents - one who thinks ahead in Clark’s case; one who thinks two steps ahead in Bruce’s. By comparison, taking the bodyguard down is easy - although when she gets a grip on the henchman, Bruce is already finished with the leader.

“Fast work,” she observes. “Has he sung?”

“Like the fat lady.” One gloved hand indicates the metahuman Diana is holding firmly in place. “But he’s not the big boss. Someone else created those and set them on him.”

“I suppose you wish to leave it standing another night, then?”

“Bloodthirsty, aren’t you?” He doesn’t smile - no smiling for the Batman - but the dryness of his voice is a laughter all its own. “No, we’ll take it down tonight.”

They do, and watch from the edge of the factory complex as the old building burns to the ground before the grim gazes of Gotham’s Finest, henchman and honcho bound and gagged and left as presents at the gate.

\--

They are lovers. A fact which sometimes surprises Diana more than it seems to surprise Bruce.

\--

He doesn’t give compliments - not verbal ones, at least.

Still, his fingers linger on her skin like she’s made of fine porcelain - the fragile clay of which she was formed, not the immortal flesh which she has become. His hands skim her thighs, her hipbones, her waist, her breast as he moves under her in rhythms that grow rough as his body succumbs to pleasure.

Her hair spills over them both as she leans down, the ends tickling her shoulder, his throat and chest, and one of his hands slides around the back of her neck as she grinds down onto him and drinks from his mouth as he claims hers - both demanding and yielding at once.

Bruce is heat and power, intelligence and strength clothed in mere mortality, and if he had more to give her, Diana would take all of it.

As it is, they climb, rise, leap, and soar in the sheets of his bed together - a fiery moment of perfection that sears into every atom of Diana’s being as her fingers splay across his chest. It crackles through her, and his fingers clench in her hair as he groans against her lips, biting down in deliberate sting.

\--

She doesn’t sleep over. But sometimes they lie awake together, just touching.


End file.
